Haruno Kizashi
Haruno Kizashi (春野キザシ) is a unknown ranked shinobi of Konohagakure. He is the father of Sakura. Background His birthday is a complete mystery, and early childhood is never shown. He married Mebuki upon reaching adulthood. He was then given a daughter on the day of March 28th. When Sakura was very little, after she had enrolled into the Ninja Academy. Kizashi told her while eating dinner that she should cut her bangs. But he was scolded by his wife saying that Sakura must have a reason for having her hair in bangs. When Sakura became good friends with Yamanaka Ino, Kizashi was very happy and wanted to meet her. He then told Sakura that she was so cute like Mebuki when she was young. However he also told Sakura to get a boyfriend which unknown to him embarrassed her but he laughed after she yelled at him. In the anime, after learning that his daughter who is now 12 years old was to be taught by Hatake Kakashi. Kizashi and his wife were visited by Kakashi and the Third Hokage, by inviting them for some tea as they were excited upon learning the news. Personality Haruno Kizashi is just a very jovial and charismatic young individual, while he is most often at times happily joking with those around him. Even using weird puns which at times exasperates his wife, Haruno Mebuki. The dynamics between the two, can easily overwhelm others as they comically squabble over very minor things, leading Yamanaka Ino to even call them "intense as usual". Along with this, Kizashi is very kind hearted and cares a great deal about the welfare of his only daughter, Haruno Sakura as seen when he showed great concern over the state he had found his daughter in. He also doesn't like to discipline his daughter as much as his wife does and makes up weird puns. Appearance Kizashi Haruno is a kind hearted faced man with light brown tanned skin, blue eyes, thick eyebrows and dull dark pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom a possible allusion to his daughter's name. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache, and a bit of stubble on his chin. He wears a dark, loose fitting kimono shirt which has a green, inner lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy colored ¾ length pants, and a pair of simple slippers. He also wears a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in color. Kizashi's alternate self wore the standard attire of the Konoha nin, inclusive of flak jacket. He however, did not wear the village's forehead protector. Abilities It's unknown what skills he has as a shinobi. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Road To Sakura After coming home from a sale across town with his wife one day, Kizashi found Ino and a seemingly confused Sakura waiting for them by their front door. Seeing her parents, Sakura runs off in tears thoroughly confused. Kizashi later on found the pendant Sakura had dropped. So he and his wife follow after her to return it, while wondering what had happened to his daughter. When returning the pendant, he noted that he had a similar one to her and showed it to Sakura. This jogged their daughter's memory who finally understood what was happening and before Ino could explain that Sakura had amnesia, Sakura then tearfully embraced both of her parents, thanking them. Kizashi then tells her to come back home. It is later on revealed that this Sakura was from Obito's Genjutsu world, and her necklace was given to her by her father just before her parents left to go die by going into a deadly battle. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' In the alternate world's history, Kizashi became the Fourth Hokage instead of Minato Namikaze. During this time, the village was thrown into a great shinobi war and prior to his untimely death alongside his wife Mebuki before protecting the village, Kizashi gave his young daughter his necklace before departing, by leaving the Sakura of that dimension an orphan. In the real world, he and his wife both started to embarrassed Sakura in front of all of her friends, therefore causing Sakura to get angry at them for embarrassing her. As she angrily yelled at them. At the end of the movie, he along with Mebuki, find Sakura with Naruto Uzumaki and he gives her a hug. He is lastly seen when Sakura tells Naruto that they been on a date for hours. Quotes *You should get a boyfriend *It's good to see you lord Third *Sakura there you are!!! *Your mother is just worry about you Relationships 'Haruno Mebuki' He loves his wife very much. 'Haruno Sakura' He loves his daughter as he enjoys teasing her. Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' *'Haruno Mebuki' (Wife) *'Haruno Sakura' (Daughter) *'Uchiha Sasuke' (Son in law) *'Uchiha Sarada' (Granddaughter) Trivia *The name "Kizashi" can be translated as "a sign" or "an omen". *By mimicking the original Naruto timeline, tragedy that befell both Konoha's Fourth Hokage Minato, and Kushina. Kizashi and his wife, despite having to spent an unspecified amount of years or time in their life with their daughter. Unlike Minato or Kushina, they ultimately died during a battle. *??? Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yasunori Matsumoto *'English' : Steve Blum all information on Haruno Kizashi came from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kizashi_Haruno Gallery J4hMy9P.png|Kizashi with his wife. 10250190 629854537109417 8213048460590651799 n.png|Kizashi is happy that his daughter will be Kakashi's student. 1601411 629854493776088 6120898063840256445 n.png|Kizashi invites Kakashi and Hiruzen to have tea in his house. Category:Characters Category:Males